The Reason I'm Here
by You Can Wear My Hat
Summary: Emma Swan is now the Dark one. With nowhere to turn, the town is relying on a mysterious stranger that shows up on the Charming's door saying she is there to save Emma. Will this girl defeat the Dark One and save Emma or will the Dark One destroy everyone she loves. **Takes place after Season 4 Finale**


Epilogue:

The dagger hit the ground and the tornado of darkness disappeared. Her name was written across it, like a mistake. Killian was the first to walk over to it, stricken with disbelief, he took it in his hand and ran his fingers over the newly carved name. Emma Swan.

"This can't be happening" Mary Margret whispered, she was still holding onto David who looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. All he could offer was a staggered rub on her back. Everyone could feel it, the disbelief, the pain, the sorrow and the anxiety, after her courageous sacrifice.

"We need to do something" Killian said, he turned to the group feeling like the stranger he used to be in their eyes.

"There's nothing we can do" Mary Margret says "She's gone, we just need to hope she comes back"

"I'm not so sure we'll want that" Regina softly spoke. She was visibly shaken but stepped out of Robin's arms. She knew what she needed to say.

"She's not Emma anymore, she's the Dark One, and when she come's back we need to be prepared for what she might do. This isn't going to be easy, the Dark One never is"

"She's still Emma, Regina, we can't be so harsh"

"Listen, Snow, this is a terrible thing that happened and I will forever be in debt for the sacrifice she made for me, but we can't be naive, Emma's gone for now, she is not strong enough to resist the darkness inside of her and we need to get ready for hell. Who knows what she'll do or who she'll go after." Regina looked over at Killian who was still staring down at the dagger. He looked up and nodded at Regina.

"For now," she continued "we need to tell everyone in the town and make sure everyone is as safe as possible for what's to come. I'll tell Henry tonight and call a town meeting tomorrow."

Charming and Snow both nodded. They knew they couldn't tell Henry anything that would make him optimistic for her return, he needs to be told by Regina. Snow walked over to Killian.

"Killian, your welcome to stay at our place tonight in Emma's room if you'd like."

"Thank you, but I think I need some time to myself, possibly another time."

"Of course" Snow replied, she placed her hand on his arm. She knew whatever she was feeling, he felt 100 times worse. She saw it in his eyes.

"Here" Killian said, giving her the dagger. "It'd be best if you kept watch over it"

Mary Margret nodded and took the dagger from his hand. Killian glanced at David before turning around and walking the opposite direction down the street. His body faded away quickly against the darkness of night that was barely illuminated by a few street lamps.

"Let's go home" David said, putting his arm around his wife. They walked like this until they reached their bed in their home. Instinctively David looked up to see no lights on in the bedroom loft. They put baby Neal in his crib and he immediately fell asleep.

-/-/-

There was a knock at the door. Mary Margret awoke from her troubled sleep and looked over at the clock. 2:53. Another knock.

"David...DAVID!"

"What is it" he said, still half awake.

"Someone is knocking at the door"

He immediately stat up when a third knock was heard throughout the whole apartment. David got out of bed and grabbed a sword from his closet. Mary Margret slowly followed him. David reached the door and tried to look through the peep whole but the hallway was completely dark. The fourth knock made David jump. He turned on the adjacent light and slowly opened the door.

In the doorway stood a girl, roughly 18, maybe younger in a grey hoodie and jeans.

"Hi" she said, her voice eerily familiar who's face reminded David of an old friend. She was smiling with relief spread across her face.

"Hi" she repeated "my names Mia and i'm here to save Emma."


End file.
